El silencio de los inocentes
by Silly Kitten
Summary: "El dolor es veneno, nena, y no lo sentirás hasta el fin. Mientras te muevas lento y jadees el nombre, que mata. Ah... come de mi, come de mi carne" (RizeKane!Centric) {Touka y Hide implicados} [Viñeta] (?)


**Disclaimer:** todo a **Ishida Sui.** Y **Soda Stereo** (el resumen). ***** de **Magnus Mefisto**.

 **Advertencia:** ¿ **Spoilers**? ¿ **PWP**? RizeKane, HideKane, TouKane (todas, si pero no). Canibalismo. Pobre intento de escenas sexuales. Y todo lo que conlleva un rated M.

(((Gokú disculpame por esto.  
 _I've sinned_ )))

* * *

El silencio de los inocentes 

Intelectual, fina y suave.

Piensa en sus labios como toda una metáfora,  
y es que se puede apreciar la moraleja desde distintos puntos  
(ninguno cierto, tal vez acertado, pero todos igual despliegan esa ilusión, tan mortal, tan bella), como noxa tóxica.

Y no da crédito, no puede creer,  
cuando esos belfos se curvan con elegancia y hacen resaltar su _ternura_ ,  
para él, todo para él.

Ha caído bajo el hechizo de su hipnosis, como si se tratase de una telaraña.  
 _Oh, suave seda.  
_ _Que se enreda en este cuerpo, sus extremidades y sus intimidades, sus recovecos más inmersos (puros y llenos de huecos).  
_ _Que se desliza por sobre la nieve tersa, y la oxida hasta su borde; donde lo cose, lo cierra, y hasta que un día, no se aguanta y, se corrompe._

– _Perotodavíano_ –  
Porque ahora son ellos, (los intelectuales, los finos, los bellos) que trazan un sendero en conjunto con la yema de sus dedos. Se agazapan y atacan, su piel arrancan,  
y él piensa que su carne (la de él, no, la de ella) está hecha de la más putrefacta ternura, porque su fisonomía se deshace;  
 _(él_ le quita los harapos, los huesos y el _espanto),_ expone sus partes, sus carnes, _su carne_.

Se abre como flor, tramposa, ponzoñosa.  
Él fue un bicho que se posó entre sus pétalos tejidos, y se pegó las (mil) patas a su seda violácea.  
Y ella le dijo, hay en su interior algo hermoso, valioso, delicioso. Por eso tanto y tanto le quiso, hasta que la hizo añicos (y a él también.  
Se despedazaron los dos.  
Entonces, _forman figuras desiguales que jamás serán iguales *****_ , una cosa agoniosa).

Como amantes, _que se aman_ y se hunden en su dulce, dulce veneno.  
Eso _sí_ es real, porque aluden a la fealdad más bella, porque conocen la sentencia a laque han sido condenados.  
( _A_ vagar juntos por las eternidades del infierno, quemándose en silencio.)  
Silencio que lo ahoga, silencio que lo arrastra por el suelo corroído, y silencio que en el tímpano le musita,  
con dulce voz, acida lila. «— _Tengo hambre de ti— cantarina melodía, sílaba por sílaba— Ka-ne-ki-kun.»_

Por detrás se unen las piezas sueltas, al compás del conteo que va hacia atrás.  
«— _Y yo sé que tú de mí.»  
_ Y ese rompecabezas, con grietas e imágenes inconexas, comienza a comprender lo que lo rodea.  
( _Escucha a su doncella, que es sabia bella y conocedora, instructora en su laberinto, en ese momento lo direcciona.)  
_ «— _El tiempo es ahora.»_

 _–Ahorasí-  
_ Rompe las cadenas, los huesos, las paredes y el cascaron.  
Se coloca entre sus piernas, muerde aquellos labios de perdición,  
y (sabe bien que no hay vuelta) al probar su sabor tan exquisito, tan peculiar.  
El eco de una risa y un gemido, se esparce como germen en su torrente sanguíneo. Y quiere creer que es precioso (, sin embargo algo duele; algo se desgarró y cayó, y ahora se pudre)  
mientras recorre con la boca su cuerpo, cerrando su mandíbula, aplastando sus caninos, resuenan chasquidos y suspiros .  
Dos amantes corrompidos, se arquean y culminan (él satisfecho, ella agotada, ambos consumidos _),_ con los corazones (gorgojeantes) rotos y unidos.

Unidos para siempre en cuerpo, mente, pero sin alma.  
Y es que hay una parte que a ella no le pertenece todavía, (no todavía, nunca lo hará, nunca podrá llegar hasta ahí.  
Aunque su germen viaje libre, florezca y haga _metástasis_ , hasta dejarlo al borde del éxtasis.  
Y con las venas hinchadas se percate, un día de que«— _Ya no queda nada».  
_ Mientras siente a sus quetas **(1)** estirarse, con furia descontrolarse, con imperiosidad guardarse. Y llorar « _de mi, »  
_ al verla, (aunque algo le susurra _no_ ) es ella, la que se revuelca en suelo del container como un bicho en su de lecho de lento desgaste « _ni de ti.» (Ka-ne-ki-kun).  
_ _— ¿Ri-ze-san?_

Quiere besarla, calmar su agonía con los dientes, remendar cada espacio vacío con sus propios trozos.  
Recomponer su imagen (para admirarla él) de algún modo, pero no se puede. Porque cuando pierdes piezas tan importantes, porque son únicas y frágiles, ya nada va a ser lo mismo, aunque te engañes.  
«— _Tú deberías saberlo bien Kaneki-kun.»  
_ Pero se niega a aceptarlo, porque eso significa, eso solo puede significar...

— ¡Eres un adefesio!

— ¡Basura como tú, no debería regresa a Anteiku!

— ¡¿Por qué... tenías que... cambiar?  
Y le parece ver llover en una galaxia estrellada, ahora muy, muy distinta de él. Tanto que nunca más la va a poder tocar con sus dedos.  
« _— ¿Por qué, eh?  
_ _—Dime.  
_ _—Yo... ya no recuerdo.  
_ _—Porque tenías que hacerlo, eso es todo.  
_ _— ¿De enserio?»  
_ Suspira al sentir las suaves garras rosadas pasearse por la espalda, casi le da placer, casi le da dolor, _casi como sintiera_.

Pero se cansa, hay un momento que se cansa. Es que el silencio es una enfermedad de cristal que avanza fiera, pero cuando tú gritas se quiebra.  
Y está harto de ser solo un bicho, solo peón, un guasón disfrazado de rey (, quítale la piel y no hay nada más).  
 _Y tiene hambre_ , _tanta hambre_.  
Que toma a la reina de las patas y la arrastra abajo de él,  
entonces su corazón (lo que queda de él, la nada que bombea sangre) se agita,  
porque son sus belfos, otra vez, y musitan, _no otra vez.  
_ _Niteatrevas.  
_ — _¡Oe Kaneki!_... ¡Volvamos a casa!

 _Ese_ , el sabor de su carne, _exquisito,_ quiere decir.  
Se llena la boca con los trozos que le pertenecen, uno por uno. Sus gemidos hacen música que le revienta en las papilas gustativas.  
Sus manos ásperas recorren su cuerpo (que es conocido, muy conocido, pero se siente extraño), y aprietan, arrancan y separan.  
Sus fosas nasales se impregnan de ese perfume tan suave, no puede evadir la tranquilidad, quiere más, mucho más (hasta recuperar su voz).  
Hay un par de manos que se aferran a él, las distingue empapadas, cálidas y agradables; con parsimonia las toma y despacio, también, se las lleva a la boca.

 _Ese sabor,_ ¿cuál es sabor?  
Sabe a hierro, sabe tierno, sabe a cordero.  
« _Sabe como a volver a casa.»  
_ Ah cierto... Inteligente, cortés y blando.

* * *

 **N/A:** ...

( **1** )Las quetas, en español más burdo de todos, son estructuras propias de los gusanos –y claro que si,- ciempiés, como secciones que les permite moverse y sentir (tactilidad).

.

Por otro lado… Perdón, i'm so sorry, gomenasai, pardon... a todo el mundo, nadie tiene que ver que yo esté como Ulquiorra Scifer (?).

.

Aguante el "Kaneki-kun" de Rize.

.

Chau.

Miu!~


End file.
